Taco holders that are presently being used to receive a taco shell while it is being filled are generally made of metal and are purchased separate and apart from the taco shells themselves. Such holders are generally not suitable for use in an oven and if they are made even partially of metal, they cannot be used in microwave ovens. Containers in which taco shells are packed are not adapted for use in the preparation and/or cooking of tacos.